Doctor Who: I Need a Doctor
by Just a Writing Addict
Summary: Lilly Grey,a 13 year old in Britan, has a hard knock life you could say. Her father commited suicide when she was young,causing Lilly's mother to abuse her and get into drugs. The doctor,a witty character with converse and spikey hair is her only friend. But,when her mother threatens to kill her late at night,will her time lord friend come to the rescue?
1. I Need a Doctor

_Doctor._ I scrawled in my messy handwriting. _I need you now! I don't know who else to go to! I'm alone,I'm scared,and I think your the only one who can help me! My mom's mad again ad she's dished out her worst threat. I need a doctor... Please._

I hastilly folded the letter and clearly wrote: The Doctor'' on it. I pried the window to my bedroom open,the wind instantly whipping my hair in my face,my letter flailing around in my hand. "Please." I muttered,letting go of the letter and watching it fly into the skies of Great Britan.

Hi! Maybe I should back up a bit! I'm Julia Grey! 13 years old! I live in Manchester Britan. I traveled with the doctor..well... 's sorta hard to explain. How about I give you the basic run down of what happened!? Okay? okay!

oo000000000000000000000oo

"You just took me to world war two!" I shouted in amazement,walking around the tardis,the doctor's machine with the magic of being bigger on the inside. He smiled and sat down,propping up his Converse All-Stars on the console. "What did I tell you? I'm very good." I smiled back at him. "A-And thoes things they were just like: pew pew pew! And you went: die die die! And you were so cool and oh my gosh that was amazing!" The doctor smiled that warm happy smile at me again,shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Why don't you travel with me?"

"Travel with you? For how long?"

"as long as ya'd like! All over the universe! Any time,any place. Meet people like Albert Einstein,Ghandi,If he's not too busy Thomas Eddison!"

My heart ran at a million miles per hour. I'd never have to see my sorry excuse for a mother again! I'd go out with the doctor and be happy forever! Then,my heart dropped. I couldn't go. My mother,if the DSS saw her kid had just dissipeared,she'd go to jail. "I-I can't" I stammered.

"Oh why not!?" The doctor asked.

"My mum. If..the DSS sees her child just 'dissipeared' she'd go to jail."

The doctor nodded grimly,standing and digging in his pocket. "Here." He said,giving me a blue balled point pin. "I've read your stories. They're very good. YOu have a way with words,print. If you ever need me,write me."

"How would I get it to you?" I asked,taking the pen from him.

"The wind." He said with a final smile.

You see,when I went with the doctor in the first place I was writing in the park by my flat. writing is something I've been given the gift of I guess. When I was a kid my father would help me write books. I'd tell him what to write on the paper and when he was done I'd illustrate it.

The doctor had sat next to me,like he was just minding his own business. "Lovely day out,hm?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"E-Excuse me?" I stammered. I've been taught that when a random stranger sits next to yo he either wants to sell you something,or will trick you into coming to his van.

"although." He said,crossing his leg. "I rather dislike this heat. Always this hot out here?"

"Erm..yeah. In the city,it's colder..I guess we don't have as many buildings and things."

"Yes. I think I prefer the city. Whats your name?"

"Lilly."

Nice to meet you Lilly! I'm the Doctor. Though I advise you not to turn around."

"Whats-" I turned to look but the odd man grabbed my head,turning me back around.

"What did I _just_ say!?" He hissed.

"I-I'm sorry!" I managed,shaking. "What's wrong."

"Kalofrags." He muttered,fumbling inside the pocket of his long brown jacket.

"Kalo-whats!?" He pulled out a long metal object,pressing a button on it and making it produce a small whirring metalic sound. "Kalofrags." He concluded. "I might have just zapped them into world war two though. Come along!"

If I had ever followed him into that blue box,never gone to world war two with him to kill the Kalofrags with him,I would have ever found a friend.

oo000000000000000000000000oo

So,that's how I met the doctor! To this day I wish I had gone with him,it's been a year and my mother's only gotten worse.

My mum sort of freaked out when my father commited suicide on us,drinking,drugs,abusing me. All I could do was hide and wait till' she calmed down.

I think I get more from my dad. I have the same shade of long brown hair and blue eyes. I've always wished it was blonde though. Maybe because when I was a kid my mother told me no one liked dirt hair. Anyways. My mom always had a sort of..dainty body style. I'm a bit more bulky,I'm not fat. At least I don't think. But my arms and legs have always been a bit larger and more muscular than usual. But I'm getting off topic.

Today,my mom had gotten mad because she couldn't find her ''adult candy'' I'll spare you the details but she blamed it on me. "I'll just kill you at midnight!" she shrieked at me. "When nobody can save you!"

I don't really think she'd kill me. She can't. I paced around my room. The doctor would come for me,he would! He had to! It was nine. I dug around in my dresser for the family size carton of crackers I kept hidden for nights like these,when my mother was mad and I couldn't come out of hiding to get dinner.

I snarfed down at least nine,I had to save them. _You know what!?_ I thought,picking up another to eat. _The doctor's coming for me! He'll find me! I don't have to save these! I can eat whenever I want when I'm with him!_ I gladly finished the carton of crackers and began to pack a bag for when the doctor came.

Notepad,pens,pajamas,jeans,t-shirt,soap,deoderant. I zipped up the zipper to my coral colored backpack. "What else do I need?" I wondered aloud. I suddenly remembered the things I had made in case I ever got to the doctor again resting on my dresser. I grabbed the little plastic figure of the tardis off and carefully placed it in the bag. I grabbed my MPs and some earbuds. Now,I wait. I just had to hope and pray the doctor came for me.

It was hard,but I managed to relax and stay awake,I read my collection of Percy Jackson books,the my Harry Potter books,if I ever got too tired I pricked myself with a pin or banged my head aginst the wall. 11:45. I bit my lip and closed Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaband. "he's coming." I told myself. He had to,he got the letter. I paced in my bedroom,checking my wrist watch. 11:50. Upon peeling back the curtains there was still no little blue box waiting on me. Chewing on gum,reading,listening to music,nothing calmed my nerves. 11:58. _Wooerr Wooerr Reer reerrr woooerr wooer_. I violently yanked my curtians back. And there,in front of my house,sat the little blue poliece call box. I've got my doctor.

As I crawled out the window I heard my door open,I turned to see my mother standing in the doorway,true to her promise. Her chest heaved up and down,red hair like fire in the light from the hallway. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" She screamed. I scrambled out,but my mom was quick,she grabbed my boot. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pleaded,trying to wriggle from her grasp. "YOU DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" I kicked my mother in the face with my boot,stumbling her back and jumping out my window onto my lawn.

The fimilar metalic sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver rang out,I looked back to see my window close and lock just as my mother tried to get after me. "What took you so long!?" The doctor asked,leaning aginst the tardis. I smiled at him. "I knew you'd get my letter!" I ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "Well of course! I wouldn't leave you with her." He pointed to my mother,her teeth bared like a wild animal as she clawed at the now locked window. "So." I said,clapping my hands together. "Where to?"

"Oh but Lilly." The doctor said,opening the door to the tardis. "When to?"

"I'm feeling china,1734? You?"

"Yes,that sounds plesant! You know,I met the nicest woman,made amazing shrimp fried rice."

"Alon-sy?" I asked.

"Alon-sy." He agreed,entering.


	2. Golden Lips

"Oh yeah!" I shouted as the doctor started flipping switches to get us going. "I made this for you." I said,grabbing the small plastic figure of the Tardis from my backpack and handing it to the doctor.

The doctor grabbed his glasses,resting them on the bridge of his nose and examined it. "Well,I'd call it brilliant but.." He cleared his throat and smiled. I smiled back as he set it on the console. "So." He began. "Han Dynasty!? China!?" I nodded. "Let's go!"

The Tardis shook,making it's whirring noise as we flew through space to China. "Ah how I missed this!" I shouted,gripping the bar. When the whirring stopped I turned to the doctor. "Can I?" I asked. "Go 'head." I grinned and ran for the door,yanking it open to China,Han Dynasty.

People scurried down the streets,women in beautiful dark colored hanfu clothing,the men wearing similar shades,the smell of duck,rice,and everything in between filled the air with a spicy sweet smell,beautiful red paper lanterns hung from the set up of street vendors who were selling goods. "han dynasty!" The doctor announced stepping out. I suddenly got an idea. "One second!" I shouted,running back inside the Tardis.

"Don't go to long! I'd like some rice before the sun goes down!" I darted up the stairs to where the wardrobe. "Let's see." I muttered to myself,pushing aside a sparkly dress,a tux,and a flapper cosutme. "Ah ha!" I exclaimed,pulling out a dark red hanfu costume,lined with black trim,a design of a black dragon flying around the edge.

I pulled it on,making sure the tie aroud my waist was extra tight so it wouldn't fall, I then tied my tangly brown hair into a high pony tail. I rushed out,happy to see the doctor hadn't left. "How do I look?" I asked,turning around. He smiled again. "Like a chinese woman! Allonsy!"

"Is that a compliment?" I asked,chasing after the doctor,tripping over my costume every now and then. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his blue suit. "What do we do first?" I asked,looking up at him. "What would you like to do in the Han Dyansty Lilly?" He asked.

We clapped as a man juggled swords in the center of town,finishing his act and taking a bow. "How's about some good ol' noodles?"

"Noodles?" I asked as we walked away from the act. "We can get them any time. Let's eat a scorpion on a stick!" I pointed to a stand where an old man passed out small fried scorpions on little skewers.

The doctor,despite his never ending courage cringed at the site of the food. "Blah. These are the best noodles! You see." He began,treking over to the nearest stand selling noodles. "In the Han Dynasty,noodles were first invented,and here they're authentic,chinese places in Britan are nothing but imposters. Two please." He concluded,handing the man some coins.

The man ladeled some steaming broth,cracked an egg in it,and added noodles into two small bowls. I carefully accepted a bowl and spooned some into my mouth. "Do you like it?" The doctor asked,spooning down a bunch. I took a large bite,the noodles were amazing! Fresh,warm,filled with flavor. "They're amazing!" The doctor slurped another noodle into his mouth. "What'd I tell ya'!" I giggled and continued strolling down the roads witht the doctor.

"oi!" I shouted,stopping abruptly to look at a man making small straw dolls in seconds,his boney hands moving like the speed of light. "Would you look at that." The doctor said,thrusting his hands in his pockets once more.

"They're pretty." I remarked,picking one up. "They are." The doctor agreed. "Ah!" The man said,handing one doll with yellow blonde and a blue cloth dress hair to a little girl,who squealed excitedly and showed it to her friends,they then ran off in a cloud of red and excitment.

"Can I help you?" The man asked,smiling a gappy toothed grin. "Ah,no thanks." I replied,returning his smile with my similar overbite one. My biggest insecurity,my teeth,but,they wern't as bad as this man's so why not!?

"How bout' this!" The man offered. "I'm going out of business,one free special straw doll? Free!" I looked to the doctor. He shrugged. "Why don't you. I suppose it would be a way to prove you went to the Han Dynasty." I giggled and watched the man set to work.

When the man's job was done he handed me a small straw lion. The lion was no bigger than my fist,set in a stance where it was roaring viciously. The man had done such a wonderful job on it,even though it was made of small pieces of dried straw it was very detailed. "Oh this is amazing!" I said,the small figure taking my breath away. "Surely you can't just give this to me!?"

"But of course I can! I'm going out of business! shoo,shoo!" He playfully shooed me and the doctor away. "He was nice! Wasn't he!" I asked the doctor,looking up at him with a smile. "Yes. I suppose he was. Now! we must go see Ai."

"Ai?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes! The woman with the excellent rice! It seems she's sent me a distress signal."

He handed me the little leather folding piece,the psychic paper. The psychic paper was my favorite tool of the doctor's to be honest. I opened it up. In neat letters the words:

 _ **Doctor,in need,send help. -Ai**_

I furrowed my brow. "So somethings wrong? What is it?"

"Well..not to scare you,but there seems to be a virus."

"A virus!?" I asked in surprise. "What kind?"

We stepped over a small bridge as we left the town, walking out into the country now,fields of green grass laying out before us on the sides of the dirt path. "Well,I don't know to be honest." "So she needs help,this Ai person?" I asked,my eyebrows remaining together. "Ai wouldn't call for help,she's very indipendant." The doctor said matter-of-factly.

"It's bad then?"

"You could say that."

We continued walking. "Wait.." I interrupted. "I-If it's a virus,how do we know we're not infected?"

"we don't"

oo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oo

The doctor rapped his knuckles on the wooden door of the big grand house,it looked like a palace,stone lions placed outside. Underneath the lions was a sort of price tag. 100 dollars. "Doctor." I said,poking him. "Why the price tag?" He turned,looking to the lions. "ah yes!" He said. "Han dynasty,a time when the wealthy built their houses as replicas of the palace,to display their welth they'd place price tags under their items,to show how much money they could spend." "Seems a bit show-offish to me." I remarked,studying the lion closer.

"Oh it was the times." The doctor brushed it off,running his hand through his hair. "Wait till' you see the inside." He knocked again,this time a woman with black hanfu clothing trimmed in red,her shiny black hair tied into an up-do,golden eyeshadow decorating her almod shaped eyes. "doctor!" She exclaimed. "Allo Ai!" The doctor replied happily. "Doctor." The woman said,her face set into an expression of seriousness. "It's my daughter,Bo."

"Bo? Yes,whats wrong?"

"I-It seems the virus has struck her. Y-You wouldn't mind checking up on her?"

"No of course not! Lilly,come along!"

We rushed inside the house,the doctor following Ai into a small room,dimmed by the curtians over the one window in the room,it smelled of sage,as several bunches of it was burning in the corner. On the floor in a pile of bed sheets on a bed floor lay a sickly young girl,maybe 15 or 14,a damp cloth layed agist her papery forehead,she had her eyes closed gently whilst her chest rose slowly up and down,showing she was asleep. One thing was plush and slightly parted lips were pure golden,no THEY WERE GOLDEN!

The sight of her daughter like this brought tears to Ai's eyes. "Doctor,don't you know what's wrong!?" The doctor grabbed his glasses and got down to look closer at the girl. "Tell me Ai,when did this all start?" He asked,pressing his ear to her chest. "W-Well." Ai sniffled. "A few weeks ago,she came home from school,she said she didn't feel well." The doctor nodded thoughtfully.

"The next morning I came to wake her up for lunch,and she was just asleep,burning up."

"When did her lips turn golden?" I asked.

"I don't really know. After a few days I noticed her lips yellowing,one day I come in and she suddenly has golden lips."

"Lilly." The doctor said,removing his glasses and standing. "Why don't you go help Ai make some dinner,we'll discuss this matter a bit more,until then,I have more to examine." He gave me a look like there was no further argument. I nodded. "Ai!" I said cheerfully. "I hear you make the best fried rice!"

Cooking seemed to relax Ai a bit. I finally had a good look at the home and the doctor was right,very extravagant. Golden tapestries hung on the windows,large states of lions,or elephants,horses,other things like that. I'd learned a bit about feng-shi and ancient symbolic animals. The elephant was to help people's memories,the rest I honestly don't know. "How do you know the doctor?" I asked as I very badly chopped some green onions. "He's a local merchant." She stated dumping some rice into a pot of boling water.

 _The psychic paper._

"Came to my home one night at a quarter past 3,lost,I gave him some fried rice and we chatted for a while. He comes and visits me every now and then." I smiled to myself and mixed up the sauces Ai said we needed.

"How do you know him then?" Ai asked,turning to me. "Oh..well. That bits' hard to explain."

"Oh! Is he your father?"

I laughed. "Ha! The doctor!? My father!? No no! not at all."

"Where are your parents then?" Ai asked,concern etched into her face.

I felt like my heart actually hurt in my chest. _You don't even want to know what my mother is doing right now. As for my father I haven't seen him in years._

"Waiting for me at home." I said.

oo0000000000000000000000000000000oo

"You do make the best fried rice!" I exclaimed,taking a third scoop from the big bowl on the center of the small table. We sat on little woven mats,eating,drinking millet wine ((tea for me obviously)),and talking. It was good to take Ai's mind off her daughter's sickness.

"So,Lilly,what do you do for fun?" Ai asked me,sipping her millet wine.

"Ummm..."

''You write." The doctor offered.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled at the lady. "I love writing! I write short stories,books sometimes,fiction things like that!"

"Oh you can read!?" Ai asked,excitment adorning her face now.

"Well..yes."

"W-Would you mind doing something for me Lilly? It won't take a second!"

"Oh..of course?"

Ai led us back into her sleeping daughter's room. "Bo used to read her favorite book every day after school,s-she can't now. Will you read to her?" Ai handed me a tattered thick book: _How Bear Stole the Moon._ "Of course." I said,offering a wattery smile.

I sat inidan style on the floor next to Bo,opening the book to where a small pressed flower bookmark marked her place. "Bear sat on the moon with the most angry face." I began to the sleeping girl.


	3. Golden Lips part 2

Reading to a sleeping girl was..weird. But it made Ai happy. "And that was how the bear stole the moon." I concluded,closing the book.

"Ai." the doctor said. "May I...speak to you in private?" Ai nodded and the pair left,leaving me with what looked like a half dead girl. "...nice weather today huh?" I rambled nervously.

Scilence.

well. Duh." I said to myself. "You're asleep,you wouldn't be talking to me I guess."

Suddenly,the girls eyes snapped open,wide awake. "Oh..hullo." I said,she just laid there like a zombie,no repsonse. "I'm Lilly,I'm with the doctor and he's here to help you."

The girl sat straight up in bed,like a sleepwalker,except she turned to me. she opened her mouth,a yellow mist type thing spewing out. The mist filled the room completly,blocking Bo from my sight. "BO!" I shouted in the mist. "BO!?" She stalked over to me. "N-Now just calm down." I said nervously to the girl. "Let's go get the doctor okay?" Before I could do anything the girl's nose and mouth enlonged,turning into a sort of snout,her ears and hair dissipeared,her entire body grew a red color,with gold lining her back.

She was a lion.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed,the lion that used to be Bo creeping closer to me,licking it's lips. "DOCTOR!" I screamed louder,jiggling the door handle. LOCKED! "DOCTOR GET ME OUT HELP!" I screamed as the lion pounced,I darted out of it's way as it crashed into the wall.

"LILLY!" The doctor shouted from the other side of the door. "BO!?"

"D-DOCTOR!" I shouted. "S-SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH BO! GET ME OUT OF HERE,USE THE SONIC!"

"IT DOESN'T WORK ON WOOD YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!"

 _Lilly._ I told myself,taking a deep breath as the lion circled around me. _Keep calm,what would the doctor do._ He'd be calm,he'd strike fear into their hearts,the doctor ever raises his voice,he'd be clever.

"Oi! " I shouted,getting an idea. I fished the lion the man had made for me. "Do you want this!?" I shouted again,thrusting it under the lion's nose. It's eyes seemed to light up. The lion rose up until it was on it's two legs,then let out a giant roar,shaking the entire house. I sqeezed my eyes shut and clapped my hands over my ears. Then,yellow mist spewed from it's chest again,into the small straw lion,then it was gone,Bo was Bo again.

Bo lay on the floor,her eyes closed,her lips no longer golden and her head no longer feaverish. "Lilly!?" The doctor shouted again. I ran to the door,pressing my ear agins't it. "Doctor!? I'm okay!"

"Can you open the door!?"

My hand traveled down to the handle,easily opening it this time. The doctor and Ai spilled in,Ai instantly runinng to check on her daughter. "Lilly! What happened?" The doctor asked,turning to me. "Bo sort of got possessed..or something! And she turned into a lion! L-Like the ones outside! Then I showed it my lion and she was fine."

"Better than fine." Ai piped up,her daughter was perfect! Nothing wrong at all! LIke she'd never been sick in the first place. "Doctor?"I asked. "What does this mean?"

His eyes widened the way they always did when he realized something.

"Lilly!?"I jumped. "What happened when you gave the creature your lion.

"It sorta...went into it,like a spirit."

"No no no no no no no!" The doctor muttered,running his hands through his hair.

"what!?"

"Ai!" The doctor shouted,seemingly ignoring my question. "Any lion statues,anything with a lion! Burn it! I need you to burn it! Lilly! Grab a torch you're coming with me."

Bo and I were already at work as the sun went down,yanking down tapestries as the doctor fashioned a torch out of a cloth soaked in oil on top of a long stick. "What's going on!?" I asked. "The Tong Ku." The doctor replied hurridly,setting the torch ablaze,lighting up the dim house.

"Tong Ku!?" I asked as we darted out the door into the country,me lifting my hafu costume to prevent falling. "They sort of...take form in statues,symobls." We proceeded to run into the town,not a bit less busy than earlier. "Like my lion!?"

The doctor stopped in the stand where the man had given me the lion. It was empty. No man,no stand,no kids,no dolls,just a patch of concrete. "Sir!?" The doctor shouted to a nearby man. "Do you know where the man selling the straw dolls went!?"

The man looked confused. "Ah yes! He went East." The man pointed down the street. "Lilly?" The doctor asked. "Yeah?"

"You got that lion?"

"In my pocket."

"Hold tightly to it."

oo0000000000000000000000000000oo

We ran out east,the sun setting behind us. "Where are we going!?" I huffed.

"To a large rock formation that holds the beasts!"

"ENLGISH PLEASE!?"

"Cave."

The doctor slid to a stop in front of a GIANT cave. My chest heaved up and down as I looked up at it. "W-What is that!?"

The doctor stepped forward,examining the cave. "Where they keep the Tong Ku." He ran his hand over the largest rock. "Lilly? Do you still have that lion?"

I nodded and handed over the little straw toy. "Yes yes yes yes! Why didn't I see this before!?" He murmurred,gripping tufts of his hair like he always did when he was anxious.

"What!?" I asked.

"Lilly! Stay here. I've got to go in there.''

"Yeah right,me stay here while you fight a deamon? Not likely Converse man."

"Lilly." he said,turning to me with a stern look on his face.

"You will stay here! Okay!? If I go back to your mum's with just one of us! You and I both know what'll happen!"

There's no use aguing with him. He's clever,he always wins.

"Where do I wait!?" I demanded,getting slightly angry.

"You stay here! If anything happens you scream at the top of your lungs and run back into the villiage. You don't try to fight it you just RUN!"

I nodded. "Okay. I'll stay. "

The doctor ran into the cave,his long brow jacket trailing behind him.

I took a seat on the nearest rock,it's jagged edges digging into my thin silk hanfu costume.

I suddenly felt a cold,wrinkly hand wrap around my mouth.

I gasped,my eyes widening. "Don't say anything or you get it." a scratchy voice demanded.

oo00000000000000000000oo

I found myself tied up in a chair in front of the man who gave me the lion. No surprise there,the cave was warm,cozy,straw figures 900 times bigger than mine of lions decorating the place. "Humans!" the man shouted. "So gullibal!" He jumped up and down and clapped his hands like a kindergarder. I rolled my eyes,scoffing. "You're laughing now but the doctor'll find you and kick your butt!"

For a split second the man had a look of sheer terror across his wrinkled face,but he instantly replaced it with mock courage. "Bah! That doctor? I'm smarter than he'll ever be!"

"You might as well back down now." I smirked,he's no monster,just an old man.

"Back down now?" The man sneered. He snapped his fingers,the straw lions closest to him sprining to life. "My pets have something to say about that."

"You. . Me." I groaned,the lions circling me. Okay,see on the outside I was calm,I'm good! The doctor will save me but on the inside I was more like: OMG WTF KHS;LAKHSA;SDHSA! Haha..yeah.

It felt like it was forever,and the doctor still wasn't here. "Your doctor hasn't shown up yet has he child?" The man taunted,stroking a lion's mane. I shook slightly. _No,No Lilly. What would the doctor do?_

"How do you know he's not?" I smirked. The man's faced paled. "S-Scilence child!" He stammered.

"How do you know he's not hiding right behind you? Or just out of reach? Maybe behind that lion,or that lion."

"SCILENCE!" The man shouted,the lions roaring in my ear,shaking the cave.

"Oh but she's right." A voice said from above me. I grinned and looked up,The doctor jumped down from a small stone perch. "Allo Ming!" The doctor said with a cheeky grin. "Nice set up you got here! Very posh. You okay Lilly?" He asked,turning to me,sonicing the ropes. I felt the tightness release from my wrists and ankels. I grinned and stood up. "L-Lions!" Ming stuttered. "Attack!" I gasped as the lions got down in attack position. "Oh calm down Lilly." The doctor said,pointing his sonic screwdriver at the lions. "Shimmer!" He grinned,as the lions slowly turned into thoes weird hairless cats,mewing in surprise. "Y-You're kidding right?" I stammered,staring down at the harmless pets.

"Nice trick there Ming! Very clever! NOW! We've got questions!"

"Like why you gave me the straw lion of death!" I demaded in anger.

"Yes." the doctor continued calmly. "We could start there."

Ming grinned sickly at us again. "You really stupid aren't you!? I knew you were going to Ai's house! To collect the energy from the strong one!"

"Strong one? What strong one?" the doctor asked.

"Bo! If you haven't noticed,the stregth of the lion is clear inside her. I needed to strike her down with the virus so we could build it up even more!"

"but why?" The doctor pressed. "Why do you need the spirit of the lions?"

"To kill." Ming slurred,rubbing his hands together mennacingly. "All these china men,putting up show offey tapestries of lions,the perfect place for my pets to hide."

"In the tapestries?" I asked. "and the statues?"

The doctor nod **d** ed. "Oh he's good. Get thoes ropes,he doesn't leave our sight."

I nodded and helped the doctor tie Ming to the chair. "now." The doctor continued. "You can tell us how to get the virus out of the people,or we can put thoes lions to good use."

Ming licked his teeth with his tounge. "You'll never even come close to finding it.

the doctor shrugged. "Well,I dissagree Ming,I'm very good. Right Lilly?"

"Very good." I agreed,going along with his craziness. "So. Let me guess,we'd have to extract them right?"

"Yes." Ming hissed.

"Ah yes!" The docotor grinned and rushed over to the earest straw lion,sonicing it. "Lilly." he said,shoving the screwdriver back into his pocket. "Stand back."

As if on cue what seemed like a million spirits flew into the big straw lion. "NO!" Ming wailed,wriggling in his restraints. Then,the biggest spirit of all flew from his chest,and into the lion,leaving a passed out Ming.

"What happened?" I asked,lookig at the man. "He fed off the spirit of the lion." The doctor explained. "It's all he had,when it was extracted he was nothing but a shell. C'mon." The doctor made his way twoards the exit.

"What'll happen to him?" I asked curiously.

"He'll just sleep until he dies of old age. Or something worse."

"That's it!?" i asked in shock. "Theres nothing...less simple?" The doctor chuckled. "No,that's it. Come along,we should go check on Ai."

 **((hello my cupcakes! Sorry I didn't update for a while! This is a pretty long chapter and I am a major procastinator! BUT I DID IT FOR MY FANDOM! LOLz anyways I'll be starting school soon so uploading might be pretty hard but i'll try!))**


	4. The Mirror of the Depressed

Bo and Ai were fine. A bit shaken up,but fine.

"This was a good day!" The doctor said,hopping around the Tardis.

"Why you say that!?" I shouted as the Tardis banged and shook around.

"Didn't take much to get rid of Ming! Saved innocents! Good day!"

I grabbed hold of a railing. "Where are we going!?"

"200,000,000 years into the future!"

oo0000000000000oo

"Whats so special about this year?" I asked as we landed,pulling on a warm denim jacket lined with fur.

"Repopulation of the human race!" The doctor announced,stepping out.

I followed him,we were in a hospital. Nurses ran around,carrying squalling babies,a voice came over the intercom. "Lunch in. 5 minutes." Several fathers stood smoking cigars under a big digital clock like thing that read: "Current population. 578,945,156" It then changed to 578,945,157 and then 578,945,158.

"Why repopulating?" I asked,looking around. "Well." The doctor explained as a nurse darted past him with a naked baby girl. "Virus. Once man kind moved onto Kepler 186F a virus struck 50% of the population. Anyone over 16 was forced to marry whoever they were physically and emotionally compatible with and have as many children as possible."

I flinched as I finally took notice of how loud the babies actually were. "Thank god I'm 13." I muttered.

The doctor chuckled. "Ah!" He mused,pointing to a small sign that said "Hospital Shop." "Theres a little shop! Perfect! Every hospital should have a shop! You think they still sell Dip N' Dots this year!? Dip N' Dots! Such a brilliant name!"

They did sell Dip N' Dots in the year 200,000,000. And it was quite good. I spooned a large bite of the frozen treat into my mouth. "So,why are we here?" The doctor wiped a bit of melted ice cream from the corner of his mouth. "I suppose that's why."

He pointed to a stand of newspapers. Out of curosity I set my bowl down and picked one up.

 **Second 'Deamon' Baby Born at Saint Judes Hospital!**

There was a brief article underneath the headline,along with a rather gruesome picture of a baby who had apparently drugged her entire family.

"Babies don't just drug their entire family." The doctor explained,reading the article along with me. "Yeah. I got that." "Lunch is now! All personel are to report to the mess hall now."

a great wave of people,mostly women began to walk into the mess hall. For a hospital eating place,it smelled pretty good. Pizza,steak,chips ((Hahaha! You thought I would ever use that did you!? I'M BRITISH AF!)) Anything you'd want. "basically." The doctor continued as a woman spooned some chips onto his plate. "There's been 2 deamon babies born here so far."

"But their not 'deamons' right?" i asked,taking a piece of pizza. "The baby in that picture didn't have horns or anything. And they would have included something about complications with birth right?"

"well..yes. I suppose Deamon is a term their using." We took a seat at a table near a window,looking out at the dim sunlight. "Well what do we do about it?" I asked,taking a bite of my pizza. The doctor opened his mouth to reply when three young girls sat next to us. Each with long blonde hair at their waist,tangled. They each wore identical red dresses. "uh." I began. "I'm sorry but my friend and I were-" "You want to know about the deamon ladies don't you?" A girl farthest to the right asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes! I'm the doctor and this is Lilly, who are you?" "I'm Sai." The girl answered. "That's Maecy." She pointed to a girl with ice blue eyes. "And that's Nayla." She pointed to a girl with brown eyes. "How do you know about the deamon babies?" The doctor asked. "Everyone knows about the deamon babies!" Maecy piped up,her voice slightly higher than Sai's. "we have information. Not just knowledge."

I shook my head. "I'm...not gonna question that. Anyways,what do you know?"

"Come with us." Sai said.

oo00000000000000oo

We abandon our plates and found ourselves creeping down a long corridor. "What are young little girls like you doing in a reproductive hospital?" I asked as we walked.

"You're one to talk Ms. Lilly." Sai retorted,looking back at me. I scowled. "Yes but..never mind."

"We're here!" Maecy announced as we approached a large wooden door. "What is this?" The doctor asked. "The mirror of the Depressed." Nayla said for the first time,her voice deep and raspy. "okay." The doctor said. "What happens in the Mirror of the Depressed?"

"You see everything you wish not to see." Sai replied,her expression seemed to fill with a burden. "Death of family,sadness,anger,lonliness." I _know plenty about that_. I thought to myself as Sai opened the door.

It was a plain blank room,the only thing was a large rectangle shape covered by a velvet blanket. "You see." Sai began,closing the door after we entered. "Many girls,boys,and their parents. Didn't want to get married so young. They protested. Got illegal abortions. Once someone found out..they were forced to look into the mirror."

"And they lost it." The doctor guessed,examining the shape. Sai nodded grimly. "Insanity,but the sick government we have now forced them to bear children anyways. The outcome,babies filled with anger and sadness."

"Deamon babies." I concluded.

"There hasn't been much of a problem with it. Back then there wern't as many reporters scoping this place. But,this is an era of free. They don't want to be burdened by children."

 _Lillyy!_ A voice hissed. I turned,looking for the source. "Hey." I said,interrupting the Doctor and the girls. "D'you hear that?" The doctor listened tentativly. "Hear what?"

 _Lillllyy! Help meeeee!_

"That!" I shouted as the voice rung out again,low and raspy. The doctor shook his head. "I don't hear anything."

"Or I." All three girls said in unison.

 _Please!_ The voice pleaded. _I'm alone! Just like you! I need someone to be my friend!_ I turned around and around,no body was here except me and the doctor and the three girls. I wanted to help whoever it was,but I didn't know where to find it.

 _Under the curtain!_ The voice replied,as if reading my thoughts. _Please Lilly! I'm just like you! Alone,no one except the amazing characters I read in fiction books. Lift the curtain Lilly!"_

I slowly walked over to the large shape covered by the curtain. I grabbed the soft velvet and pulled it down. "LILLY NO!" Someone screamed,that was when I saw light.

oo0000000000000oo

What happened once I look in the mirror was..there's really no words to describe.

Death.  
War.  
Death.  
Anger.  
Tears.  
I don't remember well but several times I watched my father jump from the bridge that day in October,unable to move or save him. I saw innocent babies being hurt. I saw the doctor trapped,not able to save me. It was all so detailed and horrible it couldn't possibly be fake.

oo00000000000000oo

The doctor rocked me back and forth. "It's over. It's over."

"I-It was real." i whispered.

He nodded. "I know. I know."

I dug my head into the Doctor's shoulder,gripping the fabric of his jacket.

"You're here. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

oo000000000000000oo

They had to rush me to the nearest doctor possible,waking me up,snapping me out of it. I don't remember much of it honestly,it was all a blur of white and blue.

"What did you see?" The doctor asked as we sat on the same bench outside the little shop. The hospital had calmed down. No more screaming babies as the sun went down. I chuckled,fingering the warm cocoa mug. "It's stupid I guess. Watched my father die..watched innocent people being hurt in the streets. There was a scenario in which I thought I could save my father the day...the day he jumped. But I couldn't move." The doctor nodded. "That's not stupid. That's what the mirror does. It shows you what you want,what you need..then it's over."

I sniffed. "I just can't believe I thought it was real. I've had a soft spot for kids I guess and watching them die in front of me..powerless to do anything..shook me I guess."

"It's heartbreaking." The doctor said,staring out the window. "Watching someone,an innocent child you love so dearly,die in front of you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I expierenced it." He said,looking at me with sadness staining his usually gleeful eyes.


	5. Sai the Dark Angel

"So." I began,resting on a railing inside the Tardis. "I need to go home." "Home?" The doctor asked in confusion. "Yeah..I just need more clothes don't look so dissapointed!" I laughed,looking at the doctor's somewhat saddened face.

He smiled. "Yes! I suppose you can't wear thoes same clothes forever! Home!" The tardis powered up,making it's familiar whirring noise.

"Manchester!" The doctor announced as we got out. And we were back home,mid afternoon,bird were chirping in the trees above,what few kids that lived on our block were riding around on scooters."What's the date?" I grinned,turning to the doctor. He smiled. "Seven hours since we left." "We saved a _BUNCH_ of people and it was only seven hours! Love that bit!" I grinned. "AnywaysMy mum goes to work around 1:30" I announced. "Lunch then?" The doctor asked,grinning. "If I remember they built an AMAZING Chinese place a few years ago."

I hadn't taken the time to visit the place. It was a while away and I was fine with the fish n' chips shop across the street. ((HOW BLOODY BRITISH AM I NOW?!)) But,it was quite good. You know,for a phoney place. When you eat authetic noodles in China,I guess anything else just taste crappy.

"This must be boring for you." I remarked,taking a bite of fried rice. "What must be boring? I'm never bored."  
"I dunno,not having to save someone for something."  
"Oh I don't think it's boring. Even a timelord needs a break from things. Even if that means,eating phoney chinese food with my friend."

"Can I ask you somethin' ?" I asked curiously. The doctor nodded. "Yeah! Go 'head!"

"You said,at the hospital,you'd expierenced loosing a innocent child,did you loose someone?" A scilence settled over us. A sort of scilence where you're thinking about something horrible,something you don't want someone to bring up. Like when you were in trouble as a child and didn't want anyone to mention it.

"I guess there's more to explain to you." He set his glass of water down. "On my home planet,Gallifrey. There was..a war. A horrible,horrible war. And,it killed all my people. In that war,my children and any other family I had."

I stared down,the scilence settling over us once more like a thick smog. "Thats why you let me travel with you then?" I asked. "To..fill that void your children left."

He gave me that sad smile I'd seen only on several occasions. That smile when he wanted to show he was strong,when he was breaking on the inside. "You know me so well. And I don't even know your last name." I grinned. "Well,my grandmother never told anyone her last name. Do you know what it was?" The doctor smiled and shook his head. "Lilly Fartz."

oo000000000oo

"Let's go!" I said,grabbing the doctor's hand. "Where?"  
"I dunno! London! You're gonna have fun today weather or not you want to!"

So,we went into London. It was a 30 minute bus ride to there. "Red one." I said bluntly as a red car passed us. "Black one." The doctor replied from my left.

"Red one."  
"Stray cat."  
"Sword juggler"  
"Blue one."  
"Black one."  
"I think that's a dead body." I noted. The doctor laughed.

I'd been into London once or twice with my dad as a kid. And I didn't remember much. I stepped off the bus with the doctor. "Whaddya wanna do!?" I asked,looking up at him hopefully. He wasn't paying attention,he was looking down the street,his brow furrowed in confusion.

I turned my eyes to where he was looking. I saw an incredibly handsome man in a blue jacket running down the street twoards us at top speed. "DOCTOR!" He shouted. I stared. "Who-" "Captain Jack?" He wondered aloud, clearly baffled. The man finally reached us,panting. "Doctor!" "Allo' captain Jack." "Doctor I can't believe I found you again I-" "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" I shouted.

The man looked down to me. "What? You got a thing for younger girls now?" "EW!" I shouted. He chuckled. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He offered a callused hand. I shook reluctantly. "Lilly Grey. Traveler." He smirked. "Hello."

"Captain Jack how did you get here?"  
"well." Jack said,directing his attention to the Doctor.  
"I sorta ran for my life..after you and Rose left me in..what year was it? 2 Billion? Not sure. Met up with some aliens. Nice folks by the way. They helped me gather my soul into a physical form so I could find you again."

 _Rose?_ I wondered. _Who's she? The doctor never mentioned a Rose._

"So this isn't the real you?" I asked,examining him up and down. He shook his head with another dashing smile. "Nope. Just my soul,no insides."  
"You look real." I remarked skeptically.  
"Or do you look fake?"  
I made a "bwoosh" noise with my cheeks. "mind blown."  
"What do you want anyways captain?" The doctor asked.  
The captain's expression hardened. "You should see this."

oo0000000000000oo

"Dark angel?" I asked,looking into the glass case to the small brunette girl in the white dressed,chained to the wall,her delicate eyelids closed in sleep,her small rosebud like lips slightly parted. Jack had led us to a large tin shack where he told us he'd been living for the past few weeks. As if he needed to tell us,food wrappers littered the floor and on top of small crates he'd been sitting on,a mattress and several blankets were tucked in the corner,dirty clothes strewn over the floor.

"Doesn't look like an angel right now, BUT!" The captain shouted,rushing over to a nearby crate to grab what looked like a flashlight. He shined it on the girl,blue light coming forth. A black light flashlight. Her eyes snapped open,blood red in color,not at all matching her beauty. She hissed,revealing sharpened talons for teeth. What really stood out though,was the jet black wings resting on her back. She lunged for the captain,only to be yanked back by her chains.

"Black light sensative." Jack noted,flicking the light off and shoving it into his trousers. With the light going away the girl's sharp teeth dissipeared along with her wings,turning her back into a normal girl.

"But why are they here?" I asked,looking to the Doctor. "Jack?" He asked,directing his attention to the Captain. "Any odd happenings around here? anything at all?" The captain shook his head. "Nothing. Went into the church a while back,this little lady came up to me,tryed to kill me,hadn't had the blacklight I don't know what would've happened" The angel hissed at hearing her name: "Little Lady"

"So it's gotta be something obvious then? Overpopulation,need a new home?" I asked,the doctor put on his glasses and crouched down,looking at the creature. She turned her blood red eyes to him,looking at him. While her eyes were terrifiying,they were full of intellegence. She knew he was the doctor.

"Hello. I'm the doctor. I'm here to help." She examined him,then let out another sharp hiss and curled up in the corner,glaring at the captain and the doctor. "So much for discussing it with the enemy." I muttered,staring at the girl.

"Not the enemy." The doctor noted,stretching back to full height. "Just afraid."

To be honest,the girl did look afraid despite her horror like nature. "Jack." The doctor announced. "You and I'll go look at the church you said you found the Angel in. Perhaps we'll get some clues." "Got it" Jack snapped,pulling on his long jacket and grabbing some things.

"Woah woah!" I protested,tugging on the doctor's jacket. "You can't leave me in here with her! Have you seen her teeth!?" "That glass is military grade." Jack said,pulling the door open. "A missle couldn't break it." The doctor turned to me. "You'll be fine. This is a crowded city,if anything goes wrong just run."

oo00000000000000oo

There wasn't much to occupy myself with in the captain's shack. I sighed and tossed an empty soda can across the room,letting a small metalic _clink_ ring through the room. I crouched down by the angel,looking her all over. "I'm not much different that you." I said to her,her eyes snapping open again. She didn't hiss or jump up,just sat quietly and listened. "I used to be alone too. Then the doctor found me. You and I both know what it's like to be alone."

The girl scooted closer,resting on her knees. "Yes." She said simply in a breathy voice. "You can talk!?" I exclaimed,my eyes the size of dinner plates. "Of course I talk." She replied. "Why didn't you talk to the doctor?" I asked,moving to a cross legged position. "Scary." She stated.

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess he could be scary at first. But he's really not. He's amazing! He's taken me all kinds f places and we've done all kinds of things!" The girl's lips uptured slightly. "Will you tell me a story?" She asked. "A story?"  
"Yes. I quite like reading." "Me too!" I exclaimed,smiling brightly. "And writing! I used to write books before I came with the Doctor."  
"What did you write about?"  
"Oh. I wrote about a girl who went on adventures. Fiction."  
"Will you tell me one?"

I was taking a liking to this girl,she laughed at the funny parts,frowned at the sad parts,got angry when someone was unfair to the character. She had emotions,she wasn't as much of a monster as I thought. I told as much of the story as possible from memory. I added some at the end that I'd have to write down once we got back on the Tardis. "I liked it!" The girl squealed,grinning ear to ear. "I'm glad." I chuckled. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "sure!"  
"What's your name?"  
"My name is Sai. Dark Angel."  
"Yours?"  
"Lilly"  
"Why did you attack Captain Jack?" I asked,leaning closer to the glass seperating us. "He was...not himself." She explained. "I was afraid. My mother and her mother's mothers taught me to never trust anyone who acts as someone their not." I nodded. "Oh I get it! It's okay! He's just trying to find the doctor! he's nice,but he teamed up with some aliens to get into a physical form." The girl looked genuienly upset with herself. "I'm sorry. I really am." " It's okay, So you didn't want to hurt him?" She shook her head,her short chestnut brown hair swaying side to side. "Are there anymore of you? Your people?" She sighed. "Killed. In a horrible fire on my home planet." "Like Gallifrey." I muttered. She nodded grimly. "It's sad. To be so alone. No one in the universe except you."

I collected myself and stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked,sadness laced in her sweet voice. "Nowhere." I smiled,beginning to fiddle with the lock using a bobby pin. "You're coming out."

oo0000000000000000000000oo

The girl cautiously climbed out,looking around. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. But she was so alone,she was so much like me. She stretched,taking a deep breath. "Oh thank you!" As she stood she wasn't much taller but me,but still to the height where she appeared like an older sister. I giggled. "No problem!" she pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed. "it's nice to be out." she sighed,letting me go.

I heard the door slam open on the other side of the shack,the Doctor and Jack in the doorway. "Lilly!" The doctor shouted,rushing twoards me with Jack in hot persuit,taking out his flashlight. "NO NO!" I protested as Jack shone the light on a now hissing Sai,pushing her back into the cage. "Lilly!" Jack demanded. "What were you doing!?" "She was alone!" I shouted in anger,my fists balling up. "She wasn't trying to hurt you she was just confused!" "Lilly." Jack said,looking down at me. "She's a DARK Angel! She's a creature of darkness,she doesn't know how to be afraid!" "LOOK AT HER!" I screamed.

The two finally looked at Sai. She curled up in the corner of her cage,trembling as she looked at the Captain. The doctor crouched down. "Are you okay?" She nodded shakily. "I'm so sorry,we didn't know you meant no harm."

I suddenly got an idea. "Let's take her on the Tardis." The doctor turned to me. "That might not be the best idea. We still don't know-"  
"We could keep her in the library!" I suggested. "She loves to read! We could set her up a bed and let her sleep there until..you think she's okay!" The doctor considered this. "OKay." He agreed warilly. "Would you like that Sai?" I asked. She nodded and peeked out at me,smiling slightly.

 **((A/N hey my cupcakes! I'm back in school now and I'm not gonna be able to update as much as I'd like :*( But,I'll try to write as much as possible and with Sai in the story now I don't think writer's block will be much of a problem! :) See you later!))**


	6. Find The Tardis 1

I paced around my room on the TARDIS nervously. A cozy room with a painting of a galaxy on the ceiling. But I wasn't basking in the amazing accuracy of the painting or working on the unfinished necklaces sitting on my desk. I was pacing around my room,chewing at my nails. I had fought with the doctor. I had fought with the amazing time lord who rescued me from the horror that was my home.

I trotted up the metal spiral staircase back into the control room from the library. I had set up Sai with a mattress in the fiction section. Some cozy blankets and a lamp for when she wanted to read at night. "All done!" I announced happily,hopping up on one of the railings,kicking my feet back and forth. There was no response. The doctor just stayed turned around,flipping switches and working on various controls. I furrowed my brow. "She's really happy! You wouldn't believe how many books she hadn't even seen!" Flipping switches. "Erm...she hadn't even seen some basic ones! She didn't even know who Harry Potter was! She-" " Lilly. " the doctor interrupted,turning to me. "You realize that if Sai had been like the rest of her kind,she could have killed you in site." Concern and anger filled his eyes. The kind of anger you saw in a father when his child had done something wrong. I bit my lip. "But she was different. I could tell because she was-" "alone?" He cut in again. "Lilly I will say this once and only once. You can't let every creature loose that is alone. " I jumped off the railing. "But-"

"No buts! Lilly. Just because someone is alone doesn't mean-"

"Why not!?" I demanded angrily,Sai was nice. I knew it. I understood being alone.

"Because I want you to be safe. " the doctor said,his tone getting heavier.

"You want every innocent to be safe?!"

"Of course I do!"

"THEN WHAT ABOUT SAI!"

"She was a dark angel! It was in her name! Lilly I know as much as there is to know about dangerous creatures in the universe and dark angels are pretty close to the top of the list!"

"You don't get it do you?!" I shouted,my cheeks flushing red from my anger. "Don't you get what's it's like to be alone?! Of course not you're too busy fiddling around with ROSE!" I regretted that the instant I said it. He was the last of his kind. He knew more about being alone than I ever would. His facial expression brought tears to my eyes. His eyes burdened. He quickly snapped out of it. "Well I don't let it control my life! I don't almost go INSANE because of it! " my turn to be hurt. How could he bring that up? How could I bring that up to him?

I ran out as fast as I could down the hall to my room.

The fight replayed in my head a million times. Like watching a DVD on repeat. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I glanced over to my desk,the little plastic figurines hanging from necklace string strewn across it. I sighed and sat down,selecting a string deep blue string and a hunk of plastic. I selected a small X-Acto knife from the little mug on the desk that was crammed full of markers and pens and pencils. I started carving like mad.

I had decided to make a weeping angel. The doctor had told me the tales of them and while they were real and very scary. They fascinated me. I had made two thought. They're arms were out holding small hearts. I wanted to give one to the doctor and apologize to him. The idea behind the two necklaces was that if I or he ever looked at the necklace. We'd remember that there was one other person out in this crazy universe that had one too. I opened a drawer and pulled out some grey paint along with a tiny brush. I set to work and painted and painted. I smiled and help up the end products. Their eyes were a bit off. Along with their torsos. But overall I did an okay job on carving the plastic. I clasped it around my neck.

When I was a kid my father had made me a ring from the plastic. A type of mold able plastic he picked up from the craft store and carved with an x-Acto knife. I first found him doing it when he and mom had had a fight. I had crept up to his room to try and ask him what was wrong.

"Daddy?"

He turned to me with a bright smile. "Yes angel?" My eyes traveled to his hands. They were working feverishly on a small figurine. I walked over. "What's that?"

He smiled. "A plastic figure. "

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be a goldfish. " he explained. Placing the small lump of plastic in my hand. "Doesn't look like one. " i remarked. He chuckled. "Of course not. C'mere. " he patted his lap. I eagerly climbed into his lap where he took the plastic. "Everything takes time. Especially things like this. You can't make things the way you want them right off. And you can't expect them to be perfect instantly. But when you work with it. Some perfect little lines. "

he took the plastic from me and set to work again,carving out a tail. "And a nice curve. " he dug into the plastic and made an eyes and several fins. "It'll all work out as long as you try. " whenever I was sad or lonely I crept up into his room and practiced cutting the plastic.

I started having to have band aids on demand from how many times I cut myself accidentally. The first thing I carved te right way was a house. Simple. But a house. Perfect and pristine. On the inside there was probably a perfect family. With a perfect daughter. And a perfect mother and father. And a perfect doggy. On the day my dad jumped...I went home and curled up in his bed. Smelling the pillows. Trying to remember everything I could about him. His scent,his laugh,his hair. Then I set to work on the plastic. I dug out the small goldfish. He'd dubbed it a failure and thrown it in the failure box. A little lunch tin that he threw useless pieces. I carefully set to work and made a little goldfish.

I walked down the hall slowly to the main control room. As I walked down the stairs,no one was there. "Doctor?" I asked,looking around. I jumped up to the console. "doctor? You here? I wanted to apologize!?" Nothing. "You won't find him. " three voices said. I turned to the source and saw the three girls from the hospital. "You three?" I gasped,shocked at how they'd gotten into the TARDIS. "Yes. " the biggest one replied. "You're...Sai?" I asked. "Right? We actually met a dark angel with you're-" "I am that angel idiot. " the girl snarled.

"I don't-"

"Of course not. " she spat. "You're too stupid. Just like that stupid doctor. "

"He's not stupid!" I shouted. "He's smarter than you'll ever be and he-"

"If he's so smart. You go check the library. He'll be there reading Shakespeare. "

"I will!" I shouted at the girl,stomping down the stairs with the girls at my heels. I jerked the door open angrily,expecting to see the many rows of bookshelves,messily crammed full of books. But nothing. There was nothing there. Just a bright white light,like a blank piece of paper. my chest heaved up and down,my eyes wide. "How-" "I morphed into that stupid angel you love so much." Sai sneered,walking around me with her friends in a circle,like voltures circling their prey.

"I had to get my energy in the Tardis so I may bring my sisters." she explained.

"Where's the doctor!?" I demanded. She tutted. "No interruption dear,all in good time." She pushed her hair off of her shoulder and gave me a sickly smile. "How about a trade hm?" She asked.

I stared. "What kind of trade?"

"Your soul,for your doctor." She cackled. "No no,but a game. How about a game?"

My eyes shot daggers at the girls. "What are the rules?"

She grinned. "The doctor was not wrong,you are clever. I give you three worlds to live in,in each there will be a famous author. Be it William Shakespear or J.K Rowling. In each world you must find the TARDIS. It will be there,hiding in that alley way,or in the corner of the antique store. but it will be there. And you must find it."

"And if I don't find it?" I asked. "What then?"

"You will die in that world and awake in the newest one. But,if you die in the third. You must come back to this world and watch the Doctor slowly dissolve.

"And if I win?"

"I let you and the doctor go."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

Sai smiled. "You will not regret this child." She snapped her fingers and it all went black.

"She blacked out!" A man's voice exclaimed. Everything was still foggy and blackish. "Yes she just did! Who is she?" Another said. "Let me see? she's not from around here." My eyes fluttered open to see three young men looking down on me. The main one with dark tousseled hair,a black leather jacket,some slacks,and hiking boots. The other two appeared to be brothers,equally shining blonde hair,baby blue eyes and slim appearences. "W-Where am I?" I asked grogilly,sitting up. "You'd be in SanFransisco." The main one replied. We appeared to be in a park,under a tree with little pink flowers blooming on the branches,the park was rather isolated,with only one or two people lying around reading or walking their dogs in the afternoon light. I groaned and rubbed my head,my clothes had changed. I was no longer in my Jeans and black t-shirt,but I was in a blush pink dress with tassles and ruffles."What year is it?" "1901." One of the blonde boys replied. "Who're you?" I asked. "I'm Jack London and these are my companions,Billy and Jacob." I stared. "Jack london!?" I asked in astonishment. He nodded and offered me a callused hand. "The only one here."

I grinned and took his hand. "Oh my goodness your books are amazing! I'm in love with White Fang! Are wolves your favorite animals have you ever-"

"White Fang?" he asked in confusion. "Never heard of it,souds like a nice title,interesting ring to it." he retrieved a small battered brown notepad from his pocket and wrote something down. "I'll take that into consideration kid." He chuckled,shoving it back into his pocket. "I suppose you came to see me about the party?" He inquired. I cocked my brow. "Party?" "Yea!" Billy shouted. "The party where he git' that ribbon!"

"an award?" I asked,turning to Jack. He nodded. "It was a writing compition in town,had to write a story about living in the wild." "HE WON ZERO TO NUTIN!" Jacob wooped,jumping in the air. Jack smiled. "Yes. Anyways did my father send you? I told him I'd picked out something to wear for God's sakes!" I shook my head. "Your father didn't send me."

Jack looked confused now. "Then who did?"

"No one really." I explainned. Billy grinned and elbowed Jack in his ribs. "she must be someone's date eh Jackie!?" He and Jacob snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Yup. That's it. I'm your date." Jack raised his eyebrows. "Really? I thought I was going with Eliza. Very well,what is your name?"

"Lilly." I replied.

Jack smiled and kneeled down,taking one of my hands. "Well 'Lilly." He said. "It would be my honor if you would accompany me to the party." I blushed deeply. "Uh...yeah...sure,whatever."

I was going on a date with Jack London.

around 8:30 we walked to a large grand building. Jack in a tux along with his two friends. _Focus._ I told myself. _You're here for the TARDIS,not to make goo-goo eyes with a dead author._ As we entered many people were dancing on the floor under a giant crystal chandilere. I shared a dance with Jack when something out of the corner of my eye glinted. I jerked around. "Something wrong?" Jack asked. I looked around. "Uh..one second."

I abandon my date and rushed to where I thought I saw the glint. Nothing. I felt a hand slap my back. I turned around,no one there. I looked around angrily. I felt on my back,my hand touched something,crisp and clean. A piece of paper. I yanked it from my back and read it. In neat,red inked cursive hand writing,were the words:

 _Look Up_

I stared. but,I looked up. And there,resting on the ceiling of the ball room,was the TARDIS. Everything stopped,the party guests froze,everything but me was suddenly grey. I looked around the froze room when Sai popped up in my line of vision. "Good work child." she said in a far away voice. "But next time,won't be so easy."

 **HI my cupcakes! Sorry I haven't uploaded in FOREVER! I"m back in school now and I don't have as much time but I'm trying to get back on schedule :) 3 love you!**


	7. Find The Tardis 2

I jumped,I was back in my normal clothes,the same Jack Daniel's muscle top and skinny jeans I'd had earlier. "normal clothes." I muttered,my hands flew to my face,feeling around. "normal face." I yanked my mouth open and felt my teeth. "Crooked." I said to myself. Then,I hadn't noticed it but a door in front of me opened. A woman with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled into a tight pony tail,balancing a baby on her hip stared at me. I stared back,my hand remaining in my mouth. "Um..Can I help you?" she asked. I quickly removed my hands from my mouth,wiping them on my jeans. "Uh..yeah! Who're you?" "Joanne." She replied. "Joanne?" I asked. "why'd...WAIT!" I shouted,staring at the woman,who looked just as surprised as I did. "As in JOANNE ROWLING!?" She nodded wearilly,her baby staring at me with wide eyes.

THE AUTHOR OF HARRY POTTER! I quickly offered my hand. "Hi! I'm Lilly! I was here for erm...writing counseling!" She flinched and backed away from my hand,laughing. "Who told you to come to _me_ for writing help?" "Well you're the best author I know!" I exclaimed,bouncing up and down on the balls of my heels. She smiled. "You're nice,but..not so true. If you feel like some advice though,come wash your hands while I put Jessica to bed and we'll have some donuts!" I nodded eagerly. "okay!"

I stood in Joanne's bathroom,washing my hands. I looked around,not what I expecting the all great J.K would live. It wasn't extravagant or posh,but just a small home,meateochre,possibly worse than my flat,and smaller too. I treked back out into the living room where Joanne had set up a big typewriter on her desk. _Foucus._ I told myself. _You're here to find the TARDIS,not play around._ I took a deep breath and sat down,the author taking a bite from her donut as she loaded the typewriter for me. "Ms. Rowling?" I asked. "Yeah?" she asked,her voice muffled from her snack. "You haven't happened to see a big,blue police box have you?" I asked. "Policce box?" she repeated,swalloing her mouthfull of donut. "Can't say so. Why?" I shrugged cooly,but I WAS NOT COOL AT ALL! I WAS WASTING TIME JUST BEING HERE AND EATING A DONUT! ((though it was tasty..))

While Joanne's help was probably helpful,I was doing my best to think. Where would one put the TARDIS? Most importantly,where was it!? "So the trick to writing well,at least what I think, is to surround your main character in at least one friend that can do things better than him or her." She loaded up the typewriter with paper. "And-" She was cut off as she jerked her head to the window,where a large deisal truck pulled into the driveway. Joanne's brow furrowed,worry lines that had been etched into her face reappearing.

"How about you go get some more milk.." she said,handing me her milk cup woyhout looking away from the truck. "It's..full." I said,looking down at her cup. "Then go get a new donut." Okay,I get the point. She needed to be left alone with whoever was in the truck. I quickly went into the kitchen.

From the closed kitchen door I heard the door open and close. I pressed my ear aginst the door,listening closely. "I dunno why you keep coming around here." Joanne's voice said. I pressed closer. "How about cause' you're useless?!" A male voice retorted. Scilence. "Got nothin' smart to say eh!?" The male voice shouted. "I didn't think so! Too bust in your little world of Tarry Harry!" "It's HARRY POTTER!" Joanne screamed at him. Soft spot. I rushed from the door to the small window looking at the drive way. And what kind of luck did I have to see the TARDIS sitting in the back of his big grey diseal truck. I grinned.

"WELL I DON'T HAVE TO STAY AND TAKE THIS!" the male's voice shouted again. I heard the door slam behind him as he must have left. I pryed the window open as the truck started up. I jumped and tumbled out onto the soft green grass below the window. The car slowly began to drive off. "WAIT!" I shouted,rushing after it. It drove down the road,into the town. "STOP!" I pleaded. I ran down the road as the truck passed the convience store. Whoever was in the truck had seen me running after him and picked up speed,driving off from my view.

I panted,resting on my knees. I wanted to throw a tanturm,but I settled for kicking the ground with the largest ammount of violence possible. "Stupid truck." I huffed. "Stupid angel,stupid little girls." I heard a bell chime,I looked to a small candy shop where a plump man with white hair in a comb-over emerged. "Can I help ya' little lady?"

I stared. "You know who the guy was in that truck?" I asked,pointing to where the truck had dissipeared. "Big gray one?" The man asked. I nodded. He whistled. "You betcha I do. Miss Joanne's ex-husband. Lots of trouble thoes two have". _I never knew J.K Rowling had a ex-husband._ "He come around here often then?" I asked. "Oh sure." The man replied. "He come' in the convience store bout' every week lookin' for tobacco."

 _EVERY WEEK!? I needed to find the Tardis NOW_! I grimaced and nibbled my lower lip. "So..where does he live?"The old man scratched his balding head."Over yonder a bit. Why?" I fiddled with my jean zipper nervously. "He has something that belongs to me."

The old man drew up a small map for me to follow to the man's house,a ramshackle place with empty beer cans,cigerette butts,and old pieces of trash littering the unkept lawn. I carefully walked the path to his home. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door nervously. "I'm cumin I'm cumin!" A gruff voice shouted after a moment. The door swung open to a tall,burly hispanic man,a beer in hand. "Watchawant?" He asked in a jumbled slurr of words,running his hand through his messy black hair. I gulped nervously. "Erm..I-I'm Lilly Grey and I-" "I don' do charity." The man huffed,beginning to close his door. "It's not charity!" i replied hurridly,sticking my converse in the doorway. He growled. "Then what is it!? I'm a very busy man!" "That police box." I began,pointing to his car parked in the driveway.

"Where did you get it?"

"Down the street. Found it."

"What're you gonna do with it?" I prodded,looking at him curiously.

He shrugged. "I dunno. It's from the 50's,I figure I'd take it to an antique shop or somethin' "

I nodded. "yeah uh huh. Do you think I could have a look in it?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face. "Why?" The man asked suspiciously. "My father owns an antique shop not far from here." i lied through my teeth. "I was talking to a shop owner when I saw you drive down and I know my father would love to have it at his shop!" The man's eyes lit up with greed. "I like the sound of this!? How much will he give me!?"

 _YES! He's buying it!_

"well sir,it has to be in at least 'good' condition. May I have a look at it?"

The man nodded eagerly. "yes yes! This way!"

The man threw the tailgate of his truck down. "Look's great huh?" He asked with a toothy grin. "Found her on the side of the road with no one around! Something was different from the TARDIs though. It was beaten,battered,the blue paint chipping,the wood distressed and decomposing slowly. "Ah y-yes." I said,putting on my quickest smile.

How could anyone do this to the tardis? The amazing machine,the beautiful ship that took you anywhere in time and space. The thing the doctor had used for so,so many years to escape.

"Now."I continued,turning to the man. "I must ask you to leave. Confidental stuff you can't know." The man looked confused,but as if he was reminded of the money in it for him he nodded. "yes yes! take all the time you need!" He trotted off inside.

I looked up at the Tardis. The sight of it like this brought tears like this to my eyes. I rest a hand on the rotting wood. "How could they do this?" I whispered. The area under my hand turned a darker brown as the paint peeled away. I rest my head aginst it. "I'm so so sorry. T-This is all my fault." The wood of the machine creeked uneasily. I couldn't help a single tear fall down my cheek.

The wood creeked again,and I found myself falling forward. I slammed into the ground of the main control room. I groaned. I looked around uneasily. This wasn't the Tardis. Well,it was. But those stupid little girls had completley destroyed it. Everything was grey,old,sad,distressed.

I sighed and sat up,propping my elbows on my knees,burrying my head in my hands. "How could they do this?" I muttered. I was interrupted by a small groan. My head jerked up,I looked around. My eyes landed on a large figure under the console. I rushed over,jumping up the stairs. It was the doctor. Though,he looked the same as the Tardis. Even he was grey,no color to him, His hair a mess,his face scraped with cuts and bruises,his clothes tattered and ashen as if they'd been set on fire.

Any tears I'd been holding back,let loose. I sat down next to the doctor,draped over him,huggging what little bit of him I could still grasp. "I-I'm so sorry. I am. This is all my fault..Y-You were right about everything. Sai,danger,the little girls. All of it." But there was no repsonse. Of course not,he was...no. He wasn't dead. Not possible. I wiped my tear stained cheeks and looked up at the ceiling. "We'll be okay." I said. "There's allways a way out. " The tardis made a small whirring noise,a bit like a baby bird,a bird with a broken wing calling for help.

I siffed. "T-The doctor allways told me y-you had a soul and a mind." I was more or less talking to the Tardis now,hoping she could help me. I placed a hand on the console,fingering all the small buttons and levers and switches. "I'll fix it." I said. "I swear." But,I didn't know how. I turned my head to the Doctor. "I could use some help here."

And,he did help me. The doctor let out another heart sinking groan,his hand moving. I stared,underneath where his hand had been,was the original color of the tardis control room,dingy color of yellow. In fact,it seemed like where his arm and hand had been,the original color of the tardis was returning. My brow furrowed,I lifted his leg,sure enough the color of the Tardis was bright and happy where his body had been. "Does this help?" I asked,looking at the ceiling again. The tardis made the whirring noise again,but slightly less sad,a bit more peppy. I took the doctor's hand and drug it across the grey area of the Control panel. all the color retured to the dials and switches wherever his hand had been. "His touch!" I exclaimed. "I-It heals you!"

Okay,so my first plan was to drag the Doctor across the entire Tardis.

That was when i ran into my problem...because I couldn't drag him across the entire tardis.

"Think." I told myself. I had drug the doctor around the platform on the console for about five minutes before collapsing on the ground in a sweating tired heap. What progress I had made,looked like some toddler had drug a dead body across the tardis covered in paint...don't picture that. "How do you paint large surfaces?" I wondered aloud. "You dip a paint brush in paint and go trigger happy." I mumbled to myself. But,I couldn't do that on a huma. The Tardis let out another small groan. I looked up at it,patting the edge of the console slightly. "I know. I'm working on it."

I paced the room. "Think." I told myself. "C'mon useless brain think."

" _Think outside the box Lilly. Everything is unique_." I heard my father's voice say. No joke,my father's voice. "So. You're not like painting a house?" I asked,looking at the Tardis. Distressed noise..slightly less distressed Tardis noise.

I looked to where the doctor lay in a heap on the floor. Just beside him under the console was a large cardboard box. On top of the box was a pile of coiled jumper cables. "Everything is unique." I said. I selected a red jumper cable. "Not like painting a house." I muttered again. "You're a machine!" I exclaimed,jumping to my feet,an idea swirling like a tornado in my head. "And what do you do when you can't get a car to start!?" I shouted,skipping around now,the idea getting clearer and clearer. The Tardis made a squeaking noise. "YA HOOK IT TO A POWER SOURCE!" I shouted,stamping my foot.

The floor made a rusting squeaking noise. "Er.." I nervously said. "Sorry Right..."

oo0000000000000000oo

I connected two jumper cables to each of the Doctor's ears. "Okay.." I wondered aloud,pacing around with the two ends of the jumper cabels and looking for a place to connect them. "Whatever!" I shouted and connected them to two random switches.

Sparks flew from the switches,color began to creep aginst the floors and walls of the control room. I grinned. "It's working!" I shouted. Next priority! My Doctor. I rushed to his side and bent down,color was creeping back up him,from his shoes to his scraped face. I smiled and pushed a strand of hair from his face.

Color was almost completley across the Tardis. His eyelids twitched,and opened slowly. He sat up in a jolt. "I'm alive." he gasped. "Yup!" I agreed cheerfully.

His hands shot to his ears. "There's...jumper cables?"

"Er..yeah."

It was a moment of scilence before unbelivable joy completley overtook me. I pulled him into an intense python. "Ohmygosh you're alive I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I'm so so sorry!" He pulled me tight. "You're okay!" I nodded. "I'm fine! Are you okay!?" He nodded. "Of course I am!" I pulled back. "I got to meet Jack London and J.K Rowling all to save you and you were right about everything!"

oo0000000000000000000000oo

It was all okay. The doctor was flipping switches and bubbling around with a big dopey smile again. I'd given him the little weeping angel ecklace that he;d hung from a large switch on the very top of the console.

The Doctor and I are two different beings. But we're best friends. We make mistakes. but we'll allways be there for each other. Even if it means we have to go on a date with Jack London.

 **I can not apolagize ENOUGH for not updating sooner! This took a lot of work and Cupcakes...YOU BETTER ENJOY IT! LOLZ JK But yeah! 3**


End file.
